


Всего лишь моё воображение

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске не сомневается, что стоящий у него на кухне Итачи — лишь плод его воображения. Или очередная сверхреалистичная галлюцинация? (AU, в которой Саске, узнав всю правду об Итачи, решает больше не искать мести и возвращается жить в Коноху. Таймлайн: спустя несколько лет после финальной битвы братьев.)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 14





	Всего лишь моё воображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just My Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900890) by [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/pseuds/GhostyGooGirl). 



— Ты... вернулся, — начинает было Саске, вот только все остальные слова застревают в глотке. Машинально хватается за рукоять катаны, но уже скоро рука плетью повисает вдоль тела. Вторая рука занята пакетом с продуктами из ближайшего магазина, и он стискивает её крепче, волочась через гостиную до кухни и осторожными шагами обходя призрака. Даже после столького времени не в силах просто пройти сквозь него.

Едва уловимый вздох слетает с губ, когда он ставит покупки на стол. Разложить продукты, готовить ужин как ни в чём не бывало. Не замечать чужого присутствия. Делать вид, будто здесь никого и нет. Дышать. _Здесь никого нет._

— Отото, — с каждым разом этот голос всё сильнее походит на голос Итачи. Сильнее, чем когда-либо при жизни. 

Саске сглатывает ком в горле. Руки, нарезающие только что купленные к ужину овощи, дрожат. Выходит, ещё не забыл его голос. Пока что. А забудет ли когда-нибудь? Сможет ли стереть последние минуты жизни аники из памяти? Один и тот же эпизод прокручивается в голове, стоит только прикрыть глаза. Ему не нужен шаринган, чтобы воскресить в памяти их с братом последние совместные моменты.

— Давно не виделись, отото.

Он продолжает шинковать овощи, не поднимая глаз, после чего соскребает полученные кусочки на сковороду для жарки. Отражение призрака различимо на поверхности гладких металлических предметов: чайника, развешенных по стене кастрюль, на блестящих стальных ручках шкафчиков. Он уже давно не видел брата в чём-то, кроме плаща Акацуки или тёмно-серой одежды под ним. Сегодня же на брате традиционные учиховские вещи (такие и Саске носит уже довольно давно, по причинам, раскрывать которые не хочет), в частности тёмная рубаха с высокой горловиной и клановой символикой на спине. До ужаса похоже на то, что оба они носили много лет назад, до резни. Когда у Саске с Итачи ещё была общая жизнь. _Жизнь вместе._ Саске возводит глаза кверху в тщетной попытке не видеть больше призрака, смеющего своим подражательством осквернять память о его брате. Разумеется, это не помогает.

— Ты всегда являешься в это время года. Не сказать, что я удивлён видеть тебя сегодня.

Годовщина. Разница всего лишь в два дня, и Саске практически чувствует дождь на своём лице и запах крови в воздухе. Удушающий и своей тяжестью лишающий силы воли на то, чтобы дышать дальше. Он вечно твердит себе, что перестанет считать дни. «Не в этот год, — говорит он себе. — В этом году я не стану». Но его всегда ожидает разочарование.

— Саске-...

— Сакура хочет, чтобы я начал принимать лекарства, — обращается он сам к себе, поскольку это всё-таки меньше походит на сумасшествие. А впрочем, когда его в последний раз беспокоило собственное душевное здоровье? Уже и не вспомнить. — Она говорит, мне полегчает, если перестану видеть тебя на каждом шагу. Что я смогу-... — «двигаться дальше» хочет сказать он, но прикусывает язык, не давая словам вылететь в стылый воздух своей квартиры. Долгое время он считал, что причина в ревности, но теперь понимает: она просто волнуется за него. Он всегда был ей небезразличен, и Саске подумал, что должен хоть раз успокоить её и согласиться на лекарства. Вот только ему невыносима даже мысль о том, чтобы никогда в жизни больше не увидеть Итачи. Страх не вспомнить его внешность до мельчайших подробностей. Звук его голоса. От одной только мысли об этом тяжелело на душе.

Психотропные препараты? А что такого ужасного, если ты видишь то, чего нет? Желаешь, чтобы это существовало на самом деле? Он всегда только желал, но никогда не надеялся, ибо никакой надежды для него более не существовало. Ведь он лично об этом позаботился своими окровавленными руками.

Саске всё ещё не может взглянуть на брата. Но по мельком увиденным отражениям в кухонной утвари понимает, что Итачи выглядит старше, чем ему запомнилось. Саске боится, почти не сомневаясь, что если обернётся и посмотрит в лицо человеку, которого так жаждет — тот исчезнет. Растворится в воздухе без следа. Что в определённом смысле соответствует истине, ведь аники никогда здесь не был, но в то же время был здесь всегда. Постоянно рядом. Саске не сумел бы от него избавиться даже при всём желании. Видя его в своём собственном отражении.

Необходимо его видеть, необходимо слышать его голос настолько же, насколько необходимо дышать и принимать пищу для поддержания жизни. Что от него останется без Итачи? Старший брат был, есть и будет его жизнью до самого последнего вздоха. Саске хочет, чтобы так оно и оставалось, и просто не переживёт, если потеряет его снова. А потому не оглядывается, не смотрит ему в лицо.

Он не сразу осознаёт, что уже приготовил себе ужин и уже сидит за маленьким пустым кухонным столом. Постукивает большим пальцем по неразделённым палочкам для еды, лежащим возле чашки с едой, и обдумывает свои дальнейшие слова.

— Знаешь, я много о тебе думал.

Он не объясняет, почему переехал из квартала Учиха на противоположную окраину деревни. Молчит о том, что одно только пребывание в самой деревне влечёт за собой слишком много нежелательных воспоминаний. Каменные лики Хокаге, академия, магазинчики и тренировочные площадки. Всего этого чересчур много. Прошло уже столько времени, что никто больше не помнит Саске Учиху: мстителя, нукенина. Та часть его жизни давно в прошлом — в прошлом вместе со смертью его старшего брата. 

— Я теперь нормальный... теперь, когда тебя больше нет. Мне есть за что благодарить жизнь, хотя всё это не совсем по мне. Думаю, тебе она подошла бы больше. Отец всегда говорил, что ты идеален, — произносит он с горькой усмешкой. Получается горше, чем хотелось бы. На жалкой попытке пошутить срывается голос. — Поменяться бы с тобой местами.

Он знает, что в течение часа должны подойти Сакура с Наруто. Они никогда его не кидают. По их собственным словам — с удовольствием составляют ему компанию. Переживают, когда он чересчур уходит в себя. Саске говорит себе, что должен избавиться от призрака у себя на кухне, пока товарищи не застали его в таком состоянии.

— Саске-...

— Да что ты такой настырный?! — выкрикивает он, загнанно дыша, и отталкивает от себя чашку. К ужину так и не притронулся. Еда скорее всего уже остыла. — Мне так тебя не хватает, — голос в конце концов надламывается, едва сдерживая мучительный всхлип. Рука впивается в грудь, сгребая мягкую ткань над областью сердца. Такое ощущение, будто оно скукожилось внутри и подобно разъярённому чудовищу всаживало когти в его плоть, раздирая грудную клетку изнутри.

А после он затихает, сгорбленно опираясь на стол и всё ещё впиваясь пальцами себе в грудь. Слуха достигает лишь непрестанное тиканье часов и мягкое дыхание Итачи. Вдох и выдох; по-своему успокаивающий звук, такой привычный для своих ушей.

Саске поёживается. _Нет_. Итачи не может больше дышать, ведь он мёртв. Остался лишь призрак. Дух, стоящий у него на кухне. Призраки не дышат. И он до крови закусывает губу, чтобы только напомнить самому себе о реальном положении вещей. Действие приносит жгучую боль, и Саске тихонько вздыхает от этого ощущения. Отлично.

Поднявшись на ноги, он расправляет плечи, вытирая пару непрошеных слезинок с глаз и слизывая алые капли с губы. Старательно не смотрит на призрака, пока соскребает остывшую еду в мусорку и моет чашку в горячей мыльной воде. Снова посмотрев на отражение старшего брата, на сей раз пристальнее и дольше, он замечает, что Итачи выглядит не только старше, но и худощавее, так что одежда сидит на нём почти как на вешалке, да и лицо более измождённое, чем Саске его помнит. Как знать, быть может, это его больное воображение подсказывает, что даже сам образ брата в его сознании уже прогнил.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Саске решает, что пора уходить. Староват он уже для воображаемых друзей.

Саске уже готов обернуться и попросить оставить себя в покое. Хватит с него эмоциональной пытки на сегодня. А завтра брат наверняка продолжит преследовать его; и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Если повезёт. Однако прежде чем он успевает осуществить задуманное, за спиной раздаются шаги по деревянному полу, и на плечо опускается небольшой вес руки. Её тепло просачивается сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

Саске подпрыгивает от неожиданности, умудрившись полоснуть себе по ладони ножом, который мыл под краном. Он поражённо вздыхает, наблюдая, как алая струйка стекает в мыльную воду, однако боль перекрывается давлением ладони на плече. Мягкое сжатие. Извиняющееся. Утешающее. Успокаивающее. Доброжелательное. Любящее. Так много определений у столь простого действия.

Он разворачивается кругом, чтобы взглянуть брату прямо в лицо впервые с того судьбоносного дня.

— Прости меня, Саске, — и ощущение дежавю настолько сильно, что теперь Саске рад, что порезался, ведь так можно убедиться, что всё это ему не снится.

И всё же этого не может быть взаправду. Наваждение непреодолимо, а его разум уязвим и нестабилен. Эта иллюзия, этот призрак прежде никогда не задерживались у него так надолго, никогда не казались настолько реальными; привидение никогда настолько сильно не пахло его братом и никогда ещё до него не дотрагивалось.

В порыве сильнейших чувств Саске жаждет прикоснуться к нему сам. Протягивает здоровую руку, кончиками пальцев проводя по мягкой щеке, прежде чем обнять её всей ладонью. Его тело дрожит от макушки до пят, слабеют колени, а затем и всё остальное, но аники по-прежнему держит его за плечо, смотрит ласково в глаза и даже не думает исчезнуть.

Итачи так никуда и не исчезает. Напротив, его сильные руки заключают Саске в объятия, прижимая так крепко, словно опасаясь, что младший брат может удариться в бегство. Саске едва способен дышать, _боится дышать_ , ведь если всё это — очередная иллюзия, то его мир опять развалится на куски. Кровь ревёт в ушах, сердце в груди отбивает бешеный набат. В конце концов сознание позволяет телу откликнуться, и Саске обнимает своего брата в ответ, обхватывая его истощавшее, но абсолютно материальное (как это ни удивительно, уму непостижимо) тело. Пальцы путаются в собранных в хвост волосах Итачи, каскадом спадающих ему между лопаток и кажущихся настолько реальными, словно в самом качественном сновидении. И если это гендзюцу, то Саске молится, чтобы оно никогда не закончилось.

В этот самый момент ничто более на этом свете не имеет для него значения. Саске зарывается лицом в шею своего старшего брата и вдыхает его родной, уютный, успокаивающий запах. Саске упивается воспоминаниями, прикосновениями его тела и теперь тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот, покрывает лёгкими поцелуями и легонько покусывает нижний край челюсти Итачи. Прижимается губами к коже прямо под ухом, утыкаясь носом в исходящее оттуда тепло. Бесспорно, сегодня его воображение превзошло само себя. Саске ощущает тепло возле собственного уха, учащённое дыхание, глубокий сиплый стон, который можно было и не расслышать, не находись братья так близко друг к другу. Тело Саске реагирует так, как случилось бы с любым мужчиной, и он чуть было не поддаётся порыву, однако предпочитает оставить без внимания собственные потребности. Его до сих пор не отпускает страх, что стоит шевельнуться — и аники исчезнет. И всё же страх не помешал ему прижаться к брату ещё теснее.

— Саске, — мягко произносит Итачи с пониманием в голосе. — Я с тобой. — Его руки ещё сильнее сжимают младшего брата в объятиях. 

Колени у Саске слабеют, и ему всех усилий стоит просто не упасть, руки стискивают братову рубашку, точно последнюю надежду в жизни, желая удержать во что бы то ни стало. Действительность не укладывается в голове. Это тепло тела, за которое он цепляется, этот голос, вес этих прикосновений — всё это никогда ещё не бывало настолько реальным, настолько отчётливым. Быть может, он в итоге окончательно выжил из ума.

— Саске, ты меня слышишь? — обнимавшее его тёплое тело хочет отстраниться. На секунду запаниковав, Саске судорожно прижимает его крепче, трясущимися пальцами вцепившись брату в воротник. _Не бросай меня. Не уходи._ Ему хочется прокричать это вслух, но голос куда-то пропал. — Я рядом, отото. И больше тебя не оставлю, не уйду.

— Тебя нет. И ты уйдёшь. Ты всегда уходишь, — голос ломается на последнем слове. Тело конфликтует с разумом. Предчувствие скорой потери отзывается физической болью. Едва ли он переживёт эту потерю, тем более после столь правдоподобной галлюцинации с участием аники. Однако прижатое к нему тело никуда не исчезает, и боль постепенно сходит на нет. Но когда этому сну придёт конец — он уже не оправится.

— Я здесь. Настоящий. Я прошёл через ад, чтобы снова быть с тобой рядом. Ты — всё для меня, Саске, — собственное имя, сошедшее с его губ, срывает какой-то предохранитель. Объятия Итачи расслабляются, но Саске только усиливает хватку, хотя понимает, что следовало бы оттолкнуть призрака, а не прижимать к себе. — Я больше никуда не денусь, не уйду, — обещает ему так хорошо знакомый голос. _Ложь._ Сколько раз Итачи уже лгал ему прежде? И едва ли когда-нибудь перестанет. — Взгляни на меня, отото.

Его глаза. Даже не верится, что на месте них на самом деле лишь пустота. Не хочется верить. Позволив себе поддаться инстинктам, Саске вслепую тянется губами, дабы в полной мере отдаться утешению этой иллюзии.

Тепло губ, таких же отчаянных, прижатых к собственным, становится неожиданностью, и всё же Саске совершенно точно их ощущает. И оказывается к этому совершенно не готов. К их теплу. Жажде. Любви. Всё это, здесь и сейчас. Не сон. Не иллюзия.

Но как такое может быть? Невозможно. Ведь аники скончался у него на глазах. По его вине.

— Саске, — повторяется его имя, и чужое дыхание проходится по щекам, подбородку, шее. С тяжестью на сердце Саске хрипло втягивает каждый вдох, и его хватка на горловине чужой рубашки чуть-чуть ослабляется. «В любую минуту, — думает он. — В любую минуту я проснусь, и всё кончится». Такое эгоистичное желание этого не допустить, защитить свои глюки любой ценой. Он _обязан_ удержать своего брата во что бы то ни стало. Саске готов пожертвовать всем: рассудком, репутацией и даже собственной жизнью — лишь бы только остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. За такое не жаль заплатить любую цену. 

— Саске, — никаких грубостей или обвинений. Лишь его имя на этих мучительно волнующих губах; его имя, не сходившее с этих губ ни разу за годы разлуки. Его имя, произнесённое так, словно копилось всё это время. Саске прижимается к своему аники насколько это только возможно — так что может ощущать каждый их вздох — но ему по-прежнему мало, и всегда будет мало. Хотя так, как сейчас, ещё никогда не бывало. Слишком сильно похоже на реальность. Обязано быть ею.

— Итачи, — Саске проглатывает последнее из своих сомнений, заходясь неконтролируемой изнуряющей дрожью. Он всхлипывает, заваливаясь вперёд от острой боли из-за всего, что накопилось за годы, за всё то время, когда приходилось оставаться сильным. Однако здесь и сейчас в этом больше нет необходимости. Только не теперь, когда он рядом со своим старшим братом. Ведь Итачи всегда видел слабые места в его броне, всегда знал, кто Саске есть на самом деле. Всевозможные «как» и «почему» туманом клубятся в голове вместе с нескончаемыми проклятьями, которые хочется обрушить на голову брату. Хочется ему врезать, а потом ещё раз и ещё добавить, пока рука не заболит, за всё то горе, что Итачи ему принёс. А впрочем, какая разница, если Итачи проделывал это с ним долгое время. Да, Саске от души поорал бы на него и попроклинал, но сейчас сильнее всего на свете хочется его хватать, обнимать, целовать и больше никогда не отпускать. Гениальнейший, умнейший, несносный ублюдок — вот кто такой его старший брат. 

И всё же.

Он обнимает Итачи за талию, прижимая крепче к себе. Укладывает голову ему на плечо с удовлетворённым вздохом, успокаиваясь после недавней вспышки эмоций. Сейчас важен лишь только текущий момент. Они держат друг друга в объятиях. И этого больше, чем кто-либо из них смел мечтать. Так они и стоят, сплетясь посреди кухни в тесный узел конечностей и судорожных вздохов.

— Итачи? — для Саске сейчас нет вопроса важнее, чем этот.

— Я всё ещё здесь, отото. Я рядом и теперь уже не уйду.

Сильные руки обнимают Саске всё крепче с каждой минутой. И хотя в прошлом Итачи лгал ему порядочное количество раз — в этот самый раз Саске безоговорочно верит каждому его слову.

— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
